


Heat

by PinkuRocket13



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, smuttybutsweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkuRocket13/pseuds/PinkuRocket13
Summary: A one-shot of Chuuves set during the So What promotions. Involves a very hot Sooyoung & a rare, cool Jiwoo whose only goal is to help quench her unnie's thirst.“Youngie-unnie, are you feeling okay?” Jiwoo says, words sweet and coated in concern. Sooyoung can do nothing but stare at Jiwoo’s face ever so close to hers and gulp in a heap of nothingness. “Hmm,” Jiwoo says as she holds Sooyoung’s face in both of her hands.“You’re burning up.” She concludes after she has woven her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulders and placed her cool forehead against Sooyoung’s searing cheek.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first started reading/writing fics this type of fic was called a LEMON. This is one juicy lemon, pucker up y'all.

Sooyoung couldn’t deny it.

Recently, Jiwoo had darkened her hair from the bright, cute and girlish styling of past years. And though her hair was actuallycut just the same, the sleek look of her dark black-burgundy hair along with her fitting crop top that exposed just enough skin and her slitted skirt made her look different, for the lack of a better term.

Jiwoo was sexy.

Yes, Sooyoung had many mixed emotions for her dongsaeng through the years and had thought her to be attractive in the past (especially during their Butterfly promotions) with her cute, and lovely looks, she was even more attracted to this newer more womanly (yet still cutely charming) Jiwoo. And she had come to realize the feelings she harbored for one Kim Jiwoo were more than that of group mates, friends, or besties.

Sooyoung couldn’t help that her feelings had also grown more sexual the harder she tried to deny and reject them. It probably didn’t help that Jiwoo now had a short rap in So What which perfectly showcased her unique tonality accentuated by a tantalizing lip bite that never failed to charm. It definitely didn’t help that their choreography involved Jiwoo giving her a light tap to the thigh which sometimes landed a little higher up her leg than intended. Sooyoung would get so worked up that by the end of their performance, watching Jiwoo only served to make her feel hotter than usual and utterly bothered, especially when the culprit herself would stand right next to her, cling to her, and kill her brain cells with her recently enhanced appeal.

\-----

As they get home from their schedule, it’s only Sooyoung and Jiwoo who decide to stay home; one of them, dying to escape the heat and the other seeking warmth. “Youngie-unnie, are you feeling okay?” Jiwoo says, words sweet and coated in concern. Sooyoung can do nothing but stare at Jiwoo’s face ever so close to hers and gulp in a heap of nothingness. “Hmm,” Jiwoo says as she holds Sooyoung’s face in both of her hands.

“You’re burning up.” She concludes after she has woven her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulders and placed her cool forehead against Sooyoung’s searing cheek. The gesture only serves to make Sooyoung fluster more; she lets out a silent gasp from the short-lived relief from the heat and it makes her feel as though she needs to get out of Jiwoo’s embrace in order to get a grip of herself but at the same time she imagines what it would be for Jiwoo’s cool body to press into hers and quell the fire in a few other places.

Her mouth goes dry but she can feel herself get moist in unwanted places and Sooyoung mentally scolds herself for imagining such things and ducks out of Jiwoo’s arms to say, “I’m fine, just need some water.” She sits down on the couch in their living room as Jiwoo ‘obliges herself to get her unnie water because ‘she’s such a sweetheart’ then winks at Sooyoung which sends the older’s stomach into a fluttering mess and causes other southern regions to get a tinge uncomfortable.

Jiwoo steps back into Sooyung’s visual frame and teasingly traces her finger down the ridges of the bottle, opens it devastatingly slow; every crack extremely audible as Sooyoung’s focus is on the tantalizing girl…err drink before her and Jiwoo fakes reaching the bottle over to Sooyoug’s waiting hand and draws back to take a long swig of the clear, fresh water. But Jiwoo is not thirsty; at least not for that.

Jiwoo misses a drop that travels down her chin, to her neck and disappears somewhere in her chest which is in vision thanks to her tank top. Sooyoung watches and can’t help but feel this teasing is intentional - when did JIwoo even learn to tease? - but she’s twitching to lick off the droplet and tries hard to convince herself that it’s only because she’s so thirsty.

When Jiwoo has finished a good third of the bottle, she hands it with a smirk to Sooyoung who seems even more thirsty and desperate for a quench to her physical fire.

Sooyoung finishes what’s left of the bottle in three swift gulps, stands and crushes it to throw when she trips slightly and grabs at Jiwoo’s tank top who is directly in front of her and they fall back on the couch with a thud. Jiwoo braces herself with her arms on either side of Sooyoung’s head as they land and Sooyoung finds one of her knees pressing up against Jiwoo’s pajama-shorts covered core, her fingers still tightly held on to Jiwoo’s top which has subsequently been pushed up to just below her bra through the fall; crushed bottle completely forgotten on the floor.

They lock eyes and there’s a tension so apparent and electric surrounding them that it’s as if they can breathe it in and feel it buzz through their veins. It seems like a lifetime but Jiwoo is the first to make a move between them as she slowly brings her face closer to Sooyoung’s until she’s so near their noses brush and that’s all it takes for their lips to meet; ice against fire – and they kiss.

It’s nothing like either of them have ever felt in a kiss before and Jiwoo squirms over Sooyoung which causes her knee to rub against her shorts more and elicits a small moan from the younger who licks at Sooyoung’s bottom lip for entrance and Sooyoung opens up almost instantly. Their tongues touch for the first time, and Sooyoung’s hands, still gripping at Jiwoo’s tank top, let go only to get a feel of Jiwoo’s toned stomach.

The feeling of having Sooyoung’s warm hands on her cool skin causes Jiwoo to slide herself down Sooyoung’s leg and lie on her, and Sooyung growls lowly against Jiwoo’s mouth from the contact as the two break for breath. When Jiwoo recovers, Sooyoung starts to kiss down the girl’s jaw and licks at her pulse point. “Mm!” Jiwoo reluctantly moans through tight lips which coaxes Sooyung’s hands to travel down Jiwoo’s back to land in her shorts’ back pockets and squeeze her firm ass which makes Jiwoo groan and bite hard against the older’s neck; enough to leave a mark. Sooyoung lets out a louder growl this time and Jiwoo mentally notes to herself to come back to that spot later.

By this time, the wetness in Sooyoung’s underwear becomes increasingly harder to ignore and Jiwoo starts to feel herself dampen as well. And in an effort to release some heat from her body, Sooyung takes off her loose v-neck and Jiwoo bites her lip at the sight of a snug sports bra that compresses Sooyung’s breasts perfectly but before she can do anything, Sooyoung pulls off Jiwoo’s top which had already been pushed far up anyway and each admires the other, drinking in every detail.

Jiwoo sits up on Sooyoung’s waist and the first real words are spoken after the kiss, “You’re beautiful.” she says and blushes as she starts to realize just how well her advancements have gone along. Sooyoung blushes, temporarily forgetting her situation, and replies with a “You’re perfect.” And they smile shyly at their words.

“Mm, you haven’t taken out your pink extensions.” Sooyoung notices as she fingers through Jiwoo’s hair.

“Well,” Jiwoo pauses, “I know how much you like me with them on.” Jiwoo answers, leaning her cool cheek into Sooyoung’s palm hoping that the elder finally understands why she stayed home with her.

Sooyoung sees the true meaning between Jiwoo’s words and her heart swells.

“I like you regardless” and musters up the courage to say “I like you ‘period’”.

“I like you too Sooyoung-unnie; a lot.” Jiwoo says as she thinks ‘If I wasn’t making it obvious enough yet’

“I always have.” She lays her palms on the older’s sweat slickened and exposed stomach. They stay like that for a moment until Sooyoung speaks up again “We…don’t have to go any further...”

Jiwoo moves her hands up and rests her fingers below the hem of Sooyoung’s bra which makes the older’s eyebrow raise and ask “Unless you want to?”. And Sooyoung can feel the anticipation in Jiwoo’s touch.

The tension is thick in the air again for a few seconds until Jiwoo leans down and kisses her fiercely on the mouth, communicating her needs through her battle for dominance with the older girl. Sooyoung reads into it fast and responds by pulling Jiwoo closer to unclasp and get rid of the frilly obstruction to her chest. Jiwoo, who by no means likes to be the only one so exposed, does the same to Sooyoung’s sports bra and presses herself closer.

Their breasts touch and their kiss intensifies, the heat produced by their bare contact is radiating; delicious. Sooyoung slips out from underneath the younger and sits to rest her legs on either side of her; cheekily mirroring Jiwoo’s position earlier. They kiss again and Sooyoung takes both of Jiwoo’s hands in her own and laces their fingers together as she brings them beside Jiwoo’s head. Jiwoo breaks the kiss for air and makes the same trail down Sooyoung’s jaw to her pulse point just as before and receives an eager reaction from Sooyoung. Sooyoung lets out a loader moan as she leans her head back to expose her neck further.

Jiwoo then takes the opportunity to trace her tongue between the valley of Sooyoung’s chest and receives a frustrated whimper from the girl above her. Sooyoung won’t settle for being more worked up than the smaller girl and playfully bites the sensitive side of Jiwoo’s left breast. “Sooyoung-ah, please.” The casualness of calling the older only by her name drives Sooyoung crazy and that’s all the reassurance she needs to know it’s okay to continue. She presses her tongue teasingly against the slightly hardened bud on Jiwoo's breast. “Mmph” the younger struggles and tries to push her chest towards her more but fails to move from her position; pinned by Sooyoung’s strong hands. But Jiwoo doesn’t complain when Sooyoung takes her nipple into her warm mouth and sucks, softly humming and causing the wetness between Jiwoo’s thighs to increase as she tries hard to keep calm when Sooyoung releases the left and moves on to the right.

Sooyoung lets go off Jiwoo’s hands to knead at her left breast as she continues to suck on the right and Jiwoo’s senses are on overdrive as her hands shakily hold Sooyoung’s head in place but she needs Sooyoung to direct her attention south so she tries to push Sooyoung’s head down and as if being able to read the elder’s mind, Sooyoung releases her breasts and looks straight into Jiwoo’s half-lidded eyes and smiles mischievously.

“Huh? Is there something you need?” Fuck, unnie don’t tease me like this! Jiwoo thinks to herself as she answers with a simple “Yes.” But Sooyoung makes it harder for her “Water maybe?” she says mockingly once she leans her head close to her neck and takes a lick of the smooth tender surface of her sweet spot causing Jiwoo to tense up and place her hands at Sooyoung’s back. Salty and sweet, Sooyoung muses and enjoys her teasing game. “N-no.” Jiwoo answers simply again, trying to avoid further humiliation.

But Sooyoung is not satisfied so she pushes the girl to say it by lightly dragging her short nails down Jiwoo’s stomach and stopping right beneath the garter of her booty shorts, “What is it then?” JIwoo is tired of the teasing and needs to relieve the knot of tension in her throbbing core as soon as possible. “You…” Sooyoung raises her eyebrow but with a deep blush, Jiwoo tries to continue, “in me.” And out of sheer desperation she adds, in her sexiest voice, “Now.” Right in Sooyoung’s ear as she drags her nails down her back the same way Sooyoung did to her and feels the older shiver and moan slightly and she knows she’s about to get exactly what she wants.

Sooyoung swiftly pulls down both Jiwoo’s booty shorts and panties and then her own as Jiwoo demands her to and she obliges the sexy-confident side of the younger girl. Sooyoung positions herself to sit between Jiwoo’s legs then asks in a warm whisper “Tongue or fingers first?”. Jiwoo wants to be ravaged, consumed, filled and breathlessly answers ‘fingers’ and Sooyoung proceeds to part Jiwoo’s slick folds to slide her index finger through and when she does, she finds Jiwoo is hot and dripping wet; both moan from the feeling.

Sooyoung takes her time to drag her finger from the top of her clit, circling it then down to her entrance where she dips in her fingertip slightly and garners a high-pitched groan from Jiwoo who tightens around her. She smirks and brings both her index finger and middle finger to circle her clit at a delicious pace. “Ha-” Jiwoo’s fingers caress Sooyoung’s sharp shoulders; legs trying to hug the older’s waist unconsciously but Sooyoung lays her left hand on her upper thigh to keep her in place.

“I’m sorry baby, but where did you want me again?” Sooyoung asks as she continues the motion of her fingers, and traces circles up her thigh, taking a liking to dominating Jiwoo like this. “Uh, i-inside.” Jiwoo tries hard to sound normal as she bucks her hips towards Sooyoung’s fingers. She then drags her fingers from Jiwoo’s clit to her entrance, poking in just a tiny bit until she slowly pushes her fingers all the way in; completely engulfed in Jiwoo’s wetness and searing heat as Jiwoo lets out a breathless “Ahh~”.

“Now what do you want me to do?” Sooyoung asks just to add icing on the cake of Jiwoo’s depleting self-control.

“F-fuck! Ha Sooyoung, just fuck me already!” Jiwoo says as she throws her composure away in the most sexy, desperate way that makes Sooyoung’s core throb and she pulls her fingers almost all the way out only to push them back in harder. Sooyoung has never seen this commanding, sexy side to her sweet Jiwoo and is convinced it is her favorite and no one else should be allowed to see it.

Sooyoung fucks Jiwoo slow and hard at first but picks up a perfect pace that makes JIwoo grunt and buck her hips to match her fingers. Both are breathing heavily now but Jiwoo brings her arms around Sooyoung’s neck, traces her fingers down to her collarbone, then palms the older girl's breasts which makes Sooyoung moan lowly.

Sooyoung pulls her fingers out which garners a gasp from Jiwoo from the sudden emptiness but she silences the younger girl by sliding her digits into her mouth for JIwoo to taste herself and lick them clean; Jiwoo looks intently at Sooyoung; mouth surrounding her fingers and tongue grazing the space between them which only pushes Sooyoung deeper into her lust and pulls them out to kiss her softly.

And then she kisses her way down Jiwoo’s torso, not forgetting to give a little attention to the younger girl’s breasts and teasingly dip her tongue in her belly button as Jiwoo squirms.

She then kisses the soft top of her mound and looks up at Jiwoo who’s sweaty and glistening in all the right places, breaths ragged and her eyes are shadowed by her lashes as she pleads “Please, Sooyoung-ah.” any hint of shyness thrown out the window; left with both confidence and desperation. Sooyoung dips her tongue into her slit and feels her way through from her clit which she grazes her teeth on lightly, earning a string of profanities, then down to her entrance and JIwoo lightly grasps Sooyoung’s head, urging her on.

So she plunges her tongue into Jiwoo and the younger’s toes curl as she holds onto Sooyoung’s head and lets out a satisfied moan. Sooyoung tastes Jiwoo from within as she pushes her tongue in and out, curling up into that ridged, golden spot every so often so that Jiwoo is a mess of unintelligible words and the occasional mention of Sooyoung’s name; driving her further each time it’s mentioned. “Ha- unnie. I-I’m so close, ah!” Jiwoo stutters out as Sooyoung quickens her pace and hits her spot more and feels her walls tighten around her as she nears her peak but Sooyoung’s mouth leaves her and she feels empty and frustrated but she then crawls up to Jiwoo and kisses her passionately, causing Jiwoo to taste herself a second time and they moan together as Sooyoung sits up to grasp one of the younger’s legs, pushing it aside to position their cores to touch; the mutual need for release at its peak.

Sooyoung starts to thrust forward and their combined heat and wetness take both to another level of pleasure and Jiwoo weakly props herself on her elbows to be able to buck her hips towards the older’s. They can both feel their climaxes building with each thrust, breaths erratic, and hearts racing.

“Ahn, Jiwoo, I’m so c-close.” Sooyoung says, out of breath, senses buzzing from the pleasure.

“M-me too.” Is all Jiwoo can slip out in reply as she nears the edge for a second time, desperate for sweet release.

Their movements intensify, until everything tenses up and their pleasure peaks almost simultaneously; calling the other’s name.

They thrust slower, riding out their orgasms and Sooyoung lays on Jiwoo for a while, both hot and slick. She kisses Jiwoo’s jaw and lazily starts her way down to clean her up until Jiwoo pushes her back onto the couch and hotly licks the side of her neck. “I want to taste you this time.” She says, breathing lightly into Sooyoung’s nape. She latches her mouth onto Sooyoung’s collarbone then bites down hard, earning a gasp, just as Sooyoung did to her neck and smirks; satisfied with her revenge.

She then traces a circle around both of Sooyoung’s nipples and looks up, “Yah, Jiwoo” Sooyoung complains as she takes a dose of her own brand of teasing. Jiwoo giggles but is merciful and gives equal treatment to both breasts, licking and sucking till the girl beneath her squirms and gets impatient. Jiwoo is thrilled to tease her but decides to go in for the kill and slides swiftly down to take her first lick of Sooyoung. “Hmm~” She tastes their combined liquids and hums as she enjoys the reactions she receives from the still sensitive Sooyoung and cleans her from clit to the inside of her hole, thrusting her tongue in a few times to torture the girl a little. “Ha-ah, baby s-stop,” but Jiwoo pushes in a few more times until Sooyoung is a wreck and comes fast and hard with a moan into Jiwoo's mouth who gladly swallows all of her juices and bites her clit lightly just for fun.

“Ah! Jiwoo, I’m tired.” Sooyoung complains as she pulls up the smaller girl towards her. “I’m not though.” Jiwoo replies, smiling and looking away. “That’s because I did a lot of the work.” Sooyoung says with conviction. Jiwoo scoffs and retorts with a “Who came twice though?” And Sooyoung can do nothing but bury Jiwoo’s head in her arms. “And who teased who until that person couldn’t stand it anymore?” Jiwoo says with a sudden slap to Sooyoung’s bare ass which makes the older jump slightly but she recovers and brings her lips close to Jiwoo’s ear and whispers “Who liked being teased so much though?”. And Jiwoo denies it but Sooyoung can see right through her and tells the younger “Don’t worry I’ll be real rough next time.” With a wink.

And the fact that their feelings are out and there will be a next time is good enough for both of them as they gather their clothes and make it seem as though nothing of that nature has happened on the dorm’s couch. They shower together and pick out the most comfortable thing to wear to bed and sleep; tangled into each other until morning comes and another day of idol consumes their otherwise regular lives.

* * *

_5 months later_

“Youngie, I missed you baby~” Jiwoo says as she peppers kisses onto the neck of her lover who has just returned from an individual schedule and slides her palms under her shirt and up onto her perfect abs.

“Jiwoo, you’re such a cheese ball when you want it bad.” Sooyoung giggles and pinches the younger’s cheek.

But she gives in with a grin and releases the top buttons of her shirt when Jiwoo backs away, dropping her short robe to the floor to reveal herself in nothing but her stage costume harness and cheekily swaying her hips as she reaches her room’s door frame and calls Sooyoung over with a finger.

Sooyoung will never deny it.

Jiwoo is _sexy_.

But they don’t have random couch sex anymore; they make love…that sometimes, still ends up on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I found a bunch of typos, but I also updated the chapter with my latest draft. Please feel free to let me know if you see anything that might need edits! Thanks for biting into this lemon ;)


End file.
